


Speak for Me

by MaeaStorm



Series: Misc. Mature One Shots [6]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Beating, Blood, Brainwashing, Breaking, Conditioning, Gore, Httyd whump, Krogan Whump, Krogan! Whump, Other, Torture, Whump, enslavement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeaStorm/pseuds/MaeaStorm
Summary: Krogan has once again failed his Master. Viggo is less than pleased.
Series: Misc. Mature One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000866





	Speak for Me

Krogan strode into the tent, his head lowered in shame.

“Don’t tell me you failed, Krogan.” Viggo snapped from behind his desk, and Krogan’s head shot up, face flushing brightly.

“Viggo, I can explain why it happened, please!” He looked into the man’s eyes fearfully, his eyes glittering in terror. “Please,” he began to shake his head, hoping Viggo would be merciful for once. 

Viggo hummed.

“Oh, Krogan,” He started, the mocking pity making Krogan flinch away from the other man, as if he’d been burnt by acid. “You know I don’t take lightly to failure.” Krogan nodded quickly, shivering like a leaf.

“Ye-yes sir, I do- please-” He swallowed thickly. “Please don’t hurt me! I prom-promise I won’t fail next time!” Krogan fell onto his knees, while Viggo stepped forwards from his desk, leaning down into his face.

“Failure will not be tolerated, Krogan. You know this better than anyone. Now come” He yanked Krogan to his feet, and began to drag him towards the caves that made up the prison and interrogation side of the hunter’s base.

Krogan was silent the whole time, shivering and trembling like a leaf. 

Then, he was pushed to the floor, and Viggo, knowing Krogan wouldn’t try to escape, didn’t even chain him down like he would with anyone else.

Krogan didn’t look at him, his eyes wide and glazed with fear, pain and horror. He was going to be the toy again.

Viggo was busy fiddling with the toys at the back of the room, and Krogan still made no move to run for the open door- he was petrified, unable to move, except to shiver helplessly, as if he were a leaf in the wind. 

The other man’s boots suddenly thudded on the ground behind him. Krogan began to whimper and whine, glancing at the man for a split second, while he tried to scramble away from him, only to scream in pain when Viggo grabbed a clump of Krogan’s hair, and yanked his head back.

Viggo pressed a knife to Krogan’s throat, then he began moving it around in a clear threat.

“Now, I don’t want to kill you, but, the favorable thing would be shutting you up.” Viggo mused, while Krogan trembled and shivered, tears bubbling in his eyes. 

“Viggo, please-” He begged, his tears quickly began to crawl down his cheeks, while his whimpers started to grow louder. 

Viggo snarled lowly.

“It’s going to be such a shame to not hear that voice of yours, Krogan.” He hissed. “But punishment is punishment.”

Viggo opened Krogan’s mouth, and slipped the knife underneath Krogan’s tongue, until the knife was completely shoved back against the base of the muscle. Then, he cut in a single, quick, and precise motion, laughing excitedly when the flesh flopped onto the floor with a wet squelch.

Krogan screamed in agony, reeling back slightly, yanking himself free from Viggo’s grasp, while the man began to laugh harder.

“Oh Krogan, such a shame!” he nudged the tongue laying on the floor mockingly.

“But, your punishment isn’t done yet.” 

“Poor thing,” Viggo sighed, watching the shivering mess that Krogan had become on the floor. Blood was dripping from numerous cuts smattered around his frame, and his body was bruised beyond recognition. “Are you going to promise to be a good boy now?” 

Viggo leaned down in front of Krogan, who spluttered at him, blood spattering his lips from the trauma to his throat. He would live, but, fortunately for Viggo- Krogan was permanently muted.

He wrinkled his nose at the stench of vomit that clung to Krogan. The poor little mouse had gotten so scared that he’d tried to puke all over his assailant, to no avail.

Viggo had only hit him harder.

“Vmmg-“ 

Viggo chuckled gently, wiping the blood from his cheek that Krogan had spat up in his need to speak.

“Speak up, Krogan. I can’t hear you.”

Krogan began to cry gently, his blood splattering the floor underneath his head, while Viggo stood up, shaking his head.

“That’s what I thought, little dove.” Viggo hissed, turning around. “I hope you have learned your lesson.”

The light slowly faded from the room as Viggo closed the door, leaving Krogan in complete darkness.


End file.
